Beyond Common Labels
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't the Jedi also have some sort of rule about celibacy? We've never been particularly concerned about that rule. Why should any others affect us in the slightest?" Shameless Reylo smut with a little plot thrown in. Stormpilot shows up because Finn & Poe are adorable. This is a re-posting because I don't have a clue what happened the first time.


**A/N: So hello my lovelies! Let's try this again. I don't know what the fuck happened the first time I uploaded this but hopefully this one doesn't go insane. It seems like I forget how this damn site works in between my occasional posts. Anyway, I've loved Star Wars for quite some time now but it wasn't until the new trilogy began with The Force Awakens and now with The Last Jedi that I've really had a couple that made my muse all hot and bothered. Well Reylo has managed to do that for me. They can balance the Force guys, I mean come on! Plus it doesn't hurt that Adam Driver is so stupid gorgeous that I don't know what to do with myself. I've read a bunch of Reylo fics already and this fandom is so damn talented. It makes me happy to join the ranks. I'm actually quite proud of how this fic turned out. Originally, it was supposed to be straight up PWP. But my muse had other plans and I'm merely her servant so alas, plot slipped into the porn. The smut is still there of course! I mean, come on, it's me we're talking about. I'm practically incapable of not writing sex! So this is my first foray into the Star Wars playground and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it. As always, I own nothing but my filthy mind. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks guys! Meagan (musicconsumes)**

His feet stopped their retreat and she knew she had him. When he turned to face her, his lips were quirked into that strange smile he seemed to save just for her.

"The Jedi don't take partners, Rey."

She rolled her eyes before making a sweeping motion with her hand, surveying the empty hallway they were alone in.

"I suppose it's a good thing there aren't any Jedi here then." Ben opened his mouth but Rey barreled on instead. "All I see is the former Master of the Knights of Ren, ex-Supreme Leader of the First Order, and most importantly, defector to the Resistance." She felt his breath fan across her face as he huffed in slight annoyance. He didn't exactly enjoy being reminded of his life before.

"Rey." Her name was spoken in warning but the way his hands had molded themselves to her body, pulling her even closer, betrayed whatever warning he might've hoped to convey.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," she continued cheekily, "but don't the Jedi also have some sort of rule about celibacy?" Even without their bond, he could've seen where she was going with this particular line of questioning. Rey let her hands drift down his body, tucking her fingers into the waistband of the loose training pants he wore. "We've never been particularly concerned about _that_ rule. Why should any others affect us in the slightest?"

She knew he wanted to argue his own point. She also knew he had yet to actually form one.

"We're going to be late for training," his voice rumbled instead. Rey knew that meant he'd tabled the discussion for the time being. She settled on rolling her eyes at his stubbornness and slipping her tongue past his lips.

His response to her kiss was instant. Ben had her body pressed against the wall before she drew her next breath, his hips bracketed against hers as she vaguely realized that her feet no longer touched the floor. On instinct, Rey brought her legs up and wrapped them tightly around Ben's hips. She could feel his erection pressing against her core. Through the Bond, Rey flooded his mind with everything she wished to do. Her fantasy of fucking him in the cockpit of his TIE Silencer seemed to harden him even further.

"You're insane," he hissed against her mouth. There was really no argument to be made there.

Her fingers had just made contact with the taut muscles beneath his tunic when they both heard the exclamation from the end of the hallway.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

Ben and Rey reluctantly pulled their mouths away from each other at the sound of both Poe and Finn groaning at them. She was still securely wrapped around his waist and pressed flush to the wall. Ben was mentally fighting his rigidity back down which made her giggle softly.

"I thought we had a deal." Poe chuckled as he walked up to the pair. Finn was trying his best not to laugh but his best was subpar. "Finn and I don't screw around in public areas, you two don't screw around in public areas." The arrival of the other two men seemed to be enough to make it safe for Rey to dislodge herself from Ben without him hitting anybody should he move his lower half. He still hung his head slightly in embarrassment at having been caught by the other couple.

"I seem to remember finding the two of you in the mess hall three nights ago," Rey shot back. Finn seemed to choke on his tongue when she said that but Poe managed to look even more smug than usual.

"Touché," the pilot smirked. He stepped up to Ben with a glint in his eyes and raised his hand to the taller man's shoulder. "Try not to split her in half with that thing, Solo."

Ben's face, already tinged with a slight pink, immediately turned as red as his lightsaber at Poe's words. It amazed her that he could still manage embarrassment over a simple innuendo, which he should honestly be numb to at this point, considering all the times they'd been caught in compromising positions all over the base.

Poe and Finn continued on their way, she assumed to the hangar, so Rey grabbed Ben's hand to drag him the rest of the way to the training room. No sense actually being late if they weren't doing anything fun to justify it.

Their class was already running through their forms by the time Ben and Rey walked in. The couple taught hand-to-hand combat training with some of the young adults and teens around the base. Not only did it keep them busy between missions but it allowed for them to continue honing their own skills as well. Whenever the class was over, they would continue with their own training with lightsabers and Force abilities.

Rey watched as Ben corrected the foot positioning of a young blonde haired boy, smiling as the boy beamed back at him. Seeing him with children always brought a shiver to her spine. The fact that the fearsome Kylo Ren was amazing with children was something that never ceased to amaze her. In the beginning, it didn't make sense to her so she'd asked him about it. His childhood, despite having people Rey idolized as parents and family, hadn't been the best. When he'd left the First Order, he'd wanted to make sure that no child ever felt the same loneliness he'd felt that had originally started him down the path to becoming Kylo Ren. It was yet another thing that had endeared him to her, as if she'd needed much more at that point.

"Qresha, keep your knees bent just a little and you won't lose your balance like that." Rey held her hand out to the girl to help her back to her feet after being knocked on her ass by her combat partner. She turned to the other girl and gave her a brief pat on her shoulder. "Good job keeping an eye out for weaknesses Leitha."

As the class came to an end, Rey and Ben bid farewell to their students. She watched him strip his tunic off before he began his own warm-up stretches. He could say all day long that the reason he preferred to do their Force and lightsaber training shirtless was because it allowed him to be free of hindrances but they both knew it for the lie it was. Considering the man had never had an issue using the Force or a lightsaber when cloaked in the garb of Kylo Ren, she knew damn well he only trained shirtless because he wanted to distract her. He called it pressing his advantage. She called it cheating.

As Ben called their lightsabers over to them, a thought flashed through Rey's mind that brought her back to their conversation from earlier.

"You know, you wouldn't even exist if it weren't for a Jedi breaking rules."

Ben lowered his head and took a deep breath. Igniting the red lightsaber, he got into the familiar fighting stance before quirking his head at Rey.

"You really want to talk about this now?"

The woman ignited her own lightsaber and crossed it with his, the buzz from the touching blades like a gentle hum to her ears.

"Perhaps a captive audience that can't just run away from me will listen to reason," she remarked, a hint of a smirk on her face. Ben rolled his eyes before advancing, starting with quick attacks that could be blocked with ease.

"What about rules and my existence," he grunted, feeling pushed backwards by her own attack. She went wide, circling him like a predator. He watched as she planted her feet more firmly and prepared for the next parry he knew would follow.

"Anakin," Rey said through calm breaths, "married Padmé when he was a Jedi Knight. You're a direct descendant of someone flouting that code." She spun to catch the quick downward blow he dealt her.

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out for the galaxy." He Force pushed her hand down and out of the way before the drawback from her own lightsaber caught her unawares. "Pay attention," he barked, a little too harshly going by the look in her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that if he'd actually followed the Jedi code, you would never have been born." Rey swung wide with the lightsaber, pleased with herself when Ben had to duck out of the way to avoid it. "And I'd like to remind you yet again that it doesn't even matter because neither of us are Jedi!" Her frustration with him was bleeding through the Bond but she refused to shield him from it.

"We were both trained by a Jedi Master," came his flimsy excuse. Rey released a growl as she took aim at his legs.

"Training which neither of us actually completed!"

Ben was stunned when she suddenly turned the lightsaber off, threw it across the floor, and swept her leg out to take his legs out from under him. The floor met his back with a painful booming sound that echoed throughout the training room. The impact forced the air from his legs so he laid there trying to catch his breath. Rey straddled his hips and tucked her feet up under his legs, effectively immobilizing him. She was breathing hard as her hands slid up his arms to trap them above his head. Their seven inch height difference made it necessary for her to stretch her body over his. He could feel her breasts dragging up his torso which only served to further stimulate the region of his body she was currently straddling. Rey felt the result of her actions immediately but he knew she would do her best to ignore it until she was finished questioning him.

"You're trying to kill me this time," he teased. Her response was to grind down on him. "Yep, I'm gonna die. Okay, you win this round." He tapped his fingers against her wrist to signal he was ready to get up but Rey stayed right where she was.

"You once asked me to rule the galaxy by your side," came her soft whisper. "That would have effectively made me your partner." Ben stayed silent, sensing that she wasn't finished. A moment later, she proved him right. "Do the standards of Kylo Ren differ from those of Ben Solo?" The answer, of course, was a resounding no. Both of the identities that embodied who he was wanted Rey in their very core. His soul cried out for her even louder than his body.

"Rey," he whispered, not wanting to voice the things that his mind conjured up and he did his damndest to keep hidden. Suddenly, Rey released his wrists and rolled off of him. She was on her feet staring down at him, the slight tremble in her lip pained him more than any physical damage she could inflict.

"Come and find me when you've finished being an absolute idiot."

Ben watched as she left the training room, guilt holding him place on the floor stronger than the Force could ever hope to be. He reached out through the Bond to ask where she was going only to find her closed off. She shielded herself so that he couldn't sense anything from her, like she wasn't even there at all. He hated how good she was at that now. It made him feel as though half of him was missing.

He wanted to run after her, tell her that he wanted nothing more than to be with her in every sense that existed, that he needed her more than oxygen, all the cheesy things better suited to romance holos than spilling from him. But he also knew that she would've only closed herself off from the Bond out of extreme anger or hurt and that if he wasn't prepared to give her the answers she was seeking, it was better for them to be on opposite ends of the base for the time being.

So he did what he came to do in the first place.

He trained.

Both lightsabers returned to his outstretched hands as he stood back up. He attached them both to the waistband of his pants and moved over to the side of room where the weights were. He just needed to move some heavy stuff around before he was prepared to do any emotional heavy lifting.

He grabbed the largest free weights he could find, intent on punishing himself, and began doing reps until his arms felt like they'd just as soon fall off before lifting anything else. He wanted to throw the weights at the wall.

"Fuck!" His scream bounced off the walls and the equipment around him shook.

How could he make Rey understand that he was trying to protect her? She deserved so much more than him, someone worthy of her. What if she tied herself to him and then came to regret it? He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that. Sure, he'd defected and joined the Resistance but he still wasn't all Light. Technically, she wasn't all Light either and he liked to kid himself that that was why they could work. But what if there was someone out there who could make her happier? Who could be the perfect person that she deserved? Just imagining this faceless thief made the desire to strangle them raze through his body like a flame. If he couldn't even handle an imaginary rival for Rey's affections, how the hell was he supposed to deal with the inevitable challenger when they finally appeared?

These were the things that kept him up at night, carefully building walls from within their Bond to shield Rey from these thoughts. Even as she curled into his side, naked and spent, he could never banish this fear. So he kept it hidden.

From the one person in the universe who should be able to see him for everything that he was.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

Not bothering to grab his shirt, Ben headed for the door. He needed to find her.

Since they always ate after their training sessions, he figured he might as well check the cafeteria for Rey first.

As he walked down the hallways that led to the base's mess hall, people gave him a wide berth, avoiding his gaze and doing their dead level best to become invisible. He was used to this treatment from pretty much everyone. It was like they were all waiting for him to don the Knights of Ren mask and cut them all down where they stood. Oddly enough, the only people, other than Rey of course, who appeared to show any faith in his change of sides were the pilot Poe and the former stormtrooper FN-2187.

 _Finn, his name is Finn,_ he mentally chastised himself. Old habits were no excuse.

The two men had welcomed him into their fold because they trusted Rey. He felt that, after all the times they'd caught each other in all manner of undress, he could actually call them friends.

Which caused him to release a sigh of relief when he entered the cafeteria and spotted the couple in question.

"Kylo Ben," Poe stood up and yelled as he walked over to their table, "join us!" The man embraced Ben in an overly affectionate hug which served to remind him that he'd foregone his shirt and was standing in the middle of a very full cafeteria. "Sit down, eat something, I can almost fit my arms around those shoulders of yours, you're practically wasting away!" Poe smirked at his own humor and Ben reminded himself that he needed the man's help.

"Have either of you seen Rey?" He hoped the question conveyed a level that of nonchalance he didn't quite feel. Finn shook his head since his mouth was full but the glint in Poe's eyes looked a little too wicked for Ben's preference.

"Oh no Ben Ren, is there a disturbance in the Force?" He laughed at his clever nicknames but Ben just rolled his eyes.

"We may have had a fight and now I'm not sure where she is," he admitted. Poe's dark brows furrowed as he swung a free arm around Finn's shoulders and easily swiped the shuura slice just before it could make it to Finn's mouth. As Ben watched, the two seemed to have some sort of mini battle over the rest of the shuura slices that ended in what he could only assume was a stalemate because the two men were now engaged in a make-out session that was definitely gonna cause someone to pass out from oxygen deprivation. Despite the fact that they weren't being at all helpful, Ben had to admit the two men were well-matched. Adorable was the word Rey would've used.

Ben cleared his throat and the two broke apart. Finn looked mildly embarrassed by the display but, of course, Poe just looked smug as ever. Ben pinned them both with an annoyed glare but his heart wasn't in it so the desired effect left much to be…desired.

"Oh right, you're still here," Poe smirked when he looked in Ben's direction. "Finn, our friend Kylo Solo here seems to have lost our little Rey of Light. We should probably help him right?" Finn looked up at him with a smirk that matched his partner's.

"Why aren't you using your Bond," Finn questioned. Ben opened his mouth to answer but Finn beat him to it. "Unless, she shut you out. Must have been some fight. What did you do?" His question stemmed from pure curiosity, Ben knew that. But still, the assumption that he was automatically in the wrong was irritating.

It didn't matter that it was correct.

"I'd rather not say," Ben offered. Finn whistled through his teeth and chuckled.

"That bad. Sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Ben's glare managed to be a bit more fearsome the second time around but it didn't matter. Finn just laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, don't glare at me for offering to let you talk out your problems with the only other people in your life who happen to be in a stable relationship. Not everyone can use the Force to throw shit." Beside him, Poe choked on his own laughter so Ben switched the focus of his glare.

"You're rubbing off on him, Dameron," Ben muttered. Poe's response was to sidle up even closer to Finn.

"That's not all I do to him."

Ben was pretty sure that he was going to see his brain if he rolled his eyes anymore.

"You two are no help at all." He turned away from the laughing couple and stalked towards the exit.

"Maybe try your room," Finn offered to Ben's retreating back. That wasn't a terrible idea.

Ben took off at a run towards the side of the base that held their little apartment. The entire way, he poked and prodded at the Bond, hoping that she would let him back in. It had only been a few hours without her presence but knowing that she was making a conscious decision to block him made him want her back that much more.

Their room was empty but he could tell she'd been there. Nothing had been moved exactly, everything was still where it had been left that morning when they'd woken up. He could feel her Force signature all around him, mingled with his own. Not surprising considering he was standing in their living quarters but it seemed stronger near the door, as though she'd wavered there before deciding on her destination.

This was a test, a chance to prove that he knew her beyond the limits of he Bond. That he knew Rey as herself, not as the woman he shared a Force Bond with.

That's when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of thunder rattling against the outer walls, sending vibrations deep into the concrete to echo around in the empty spaces.

How long had it been raining?

Once more, he broke into a run. With his destination finally set, he knew he was ready to stop being an idiot.

Rey swung the staff against the tree with a satisfying _thwack_ before wiping her hair off of her face. The pouring down rain had plastered the hair that had escaped from its braid to her face and neck. Rey pulled the staff back and shifted onto the balls of her feet. She spun around, attempting to become one with the water that fell in sheets around her, and landed in a crouch. She felt the push of the Force flow out from her body just before hearing the crack of the tree trunk. It fell away from her, further into the tree line surrounding the base, in a pile that resembled firewood more than the tree that had just been standing there.

She felt him then. He'd managed to sneak up behind her since she'd shut her end of the Bond. But his Force signature was hard to miss when he was right there.

"Oh for fuck's sake Ben, go put a shirt on!" She had to yell to be heard over the rain but she probably would've yelled anyway. "Honestly, you're going to get sick!" He closed the gap between them and she hated the way she could see the water dripping from locks of his hair, as though he'd just stepped out of the fresher.

"Rey," he only spoke her name but it sent shivers through her body. She watched as rivulets of rainwater streamed down his bare chest only to soak into the waistband of his pants.

"How did you find me?" She pulled her gaze back up his imposing frame and settled on his eyes. He gave her a tiny smile and looked around them.

"The thunder told me where to look." He poked at the Bond again but she shook her head, keeping it closed. "Please Rey, let me back in."

She tried to push away from him but he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back against his body.

"Ben," she whispered.

"I'm in love with you Rey," the words left his mouth in such a rush that he wasn't entirely sure she'd heard him. One look at her face told him she did. They'd never actually said the words out loud, always letting the Bond speak for them. Now he realized how much of an impact it made.

She gathered herself quickly though and pushed away again. "You have a funny way of showing it. You give me some bullshit about how Jedi don't take partners and flat out refuse to label what we have. All I ever wanted was someone to call my own and I thought that person was you Ben!"

He reached out for her but she waved her hand as if to dismiss him. "Rey please, can't you see? I want to be that person for you. But I, I'm not good enough for you." His words ended on a whisper that was almost drowned out by a sudden clap of thunder.

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are the son of Princess Leia and Han Solo, the nephew of Luke Skywalker, and grandson to Queen Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. You're basically a prince, Ben, and you have the nerve to tell me that you're not good enough for _me_? You could at least pretend I have a brain! You gave up everything you knew when you left the First Order, you've given us information that has been used to severely cripple their entire operation, bringing the end of this damn war that much closer. Don't you dare stand there and tell me that you're not good enough for me without even allowing me the dignity of weighing in on that decision."

At that, she threw the Bond open as wide as she could. She let every feeling that had been simmering for the past hour boil over into him. The feelings of utter inadequacy she kept a lid on at all times, the fear that some day a woman would come along worthy of his bloodline and station, the depressing notion that one day he would come to regret ever beginning a relationship with her at all.

She watched as Ben processed her words and the feelings she'd sent him through the reopened Bond. Suddenly, an incredulous laugh bubbled out of him as he took her shoulders in his hands. Her mind was immediately overcome with his own mirror images of what she'd just revealed to him. He seemed to share every single fear she had about them. Somehow, they had managed to keep their feelings secret from each other. Rey found it odd that his reasons for pushing her away had been the same as hers for wanting him closer.

"We're both idiots," she laughed. Rey tucked her head under his chin as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her.

"So, are we okay now?" His voice rumbled in his chest. She could feel the vibration against her cheek and smiled. His lips pressed against the top of her head in a kiss that made her knees weak. How was that even possible? She nodded against his chest and hugged him tighter.

"I need something from you though, Ben." She looked up at him, blinking whenever a raindrop fell right into her eyes.

"Name it," he replied, eager to give her whatever she needed.

"I need to know what we are. We are together, I know that. We've been together through the Bond for longer though so our relationship just feels like it's," she broke off, not completely sure of how that sentence was supposed to end. Ben placed his hand against her cheek and needlessly wiped away the droplets of rain gathered there.

"Like it's beyond common labels."

Her responding smile gave him every affirmation he'd ever needed. It was incredible how she could make everything just click into place. In that moment, Ben knew exactly what he wanted for them. He just had to ask.

Slowly, he pulled away from her and lowered himself to his knees in front of her. Rey felt the world slow to a stop around them, her breath came up short, he took her hand in his much larger one.

"Ben," her question hung in the air between them, a hopeful happiness surging through her body.

"What about the label of husband and wife?"

It took only a second for the words to sink in because as soon as they did, a burst of joy hit him full force through the Bond. Ben was knocked backwards by the strength of it. The wind was knocked out of him for the second time that day. Rey knelt beside him, giggling like she'd definitely meant for that to happen.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was glued to her face. The tunic she wore more closely resembled a bodysuit for all that it clung to her. As Ben reached up to cup her cheek in his palm, he began to love her affinity for rain.

"Is that a yes?"

Rey leaned down and pressed her forehead to his. His nose brushed against hers, sending pinpricks of pleasure across her skin.

"That is most definitely a yes."

The smile she received was blinding. Something shifted in the air around them as the feeling of wholeness they always experienced together seemed to intensify.

As if this was the decision the Force had been waiting on for millennia.

Ray closed the gap between them to place a chaste kiss against his lips.

Well, she intended for it to be chaste.

All thoughts of that sort completely left her mind, however, when Ben pulled her leg across his waist so she straddled his midsection. He never allowed the kiss to be broken though, using his other hand to tangle in her hair. Rey bit at his lips which she knew would cause him to get rough with her. It was a trick she liked to use often. His grip in her hair tightened along with the hand on her hip. Something about being able to make their own measures of the Dark side surface in the throes of passion always made it hotter. Neither of them could be described as delicate flowers by any stretch of the imagination. They both knew the moisture pooling at the apex of her thighs had nothing to do with the downpour happening around them.

Ben rose up to a sitting position with Rey in his arms. He kept her there as he then got to his feet. In the back of her mind, it vaguely registered to her that he was carrying her somewhere but she couldn't be bothered to care when having her legs wrapped around him felt like home. Her back hit something hard, unyielding, causing her to finally pull her face back from his. He'd carried her to the edge of the tree line, pressing her into the trunk of the largest one. The image of her pants lying forgotten beside them entered her mind. Realization dawned as he tapped her legs, still wrapped quite securely around him. She untangled herself with a smile only to gasp a second later. Ben shoved her pants down her legs with enough force that she almost lost her balance. His hands were there immediately to steady her. She felt his long fingers curl into her hips, pushing her back against the tree. The bark scratched at the bare skin of her thighs.

She absolutely loved it.

"Tell me what you want," his harsh whisper cut through the haze of lust that enveloped them. His hands played along her hips, drifting ever closer to where she needed him most. Rey's sharp intake of breath when his fingers found their destination brought a slow grin to his face. He used his whole hand to cup her, to spread the moisture he found there, to drive her mad.

As a single digit sank inside her body, Rey brought her hand up to his face. Her thumb ran across his bottom lip before she reached the back of his head and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Ben's eyes darkened at her touch as his smile became predatory. Her responding grin was interrupted as a second finger was added to the first.

"Oh kriff," she breathed out in a rush. Her eyes were closed, trying to concentrate on not falling apart. He leaned down closer and she felt his breath on her neck. Rey assumed he was about to whisper all manner of filthy things to her to see how close to the edge he could take her before dragging her back. So when he licked the shell of her ear, the shock sent a bolt of lust straight to her core that had her coming apart at the seams.

He knew her legs wouldn't be able to hold her weight as the spasms wracked her body so he wrapped his other arm around her waist while the hand buried inside her continued to work her through the release. He hadn't edged her like he generally did and the orgasm took her by surprise. Her forehead fell to his chest as her breathing started to slow back down. Ben waited for her to look up at him before he removed his fingers from her. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he brought his fingers, coated in her juices, up between them. When he moved his hand towards his mouth, he heard a growl rise from her throat. The growl morphed into a moan when his tongue snaked out to lick the digits clean. Her taste was somewhat watered down from the rain. If he'd thought he could hold out long enough, Ben would've dropped to his knees again in front of her and buried his face between her legs to get a proper taste.

But something else desperately needed to be buried inside her.

Feeling his need as acutely as her own, Rey reached down between them to stroke his erection. Through the soaked cloth of the pants, she couldn't feel him like she wanted. With a nod of her head, the pants slid down his legs. Her blatant misuse of the Force never failed to turn him on. She gripped him at the base, a smug feeling coursing through her veins when he hissed through his teeth. Rey watched her own hand sliding up and down his length, marveling that he'd ever managed to sheathe himself inside her before. The tips of her fingers barely touched when she encircled him. And the actual length always made her feel like Poe's request that he not split her in half was not entirely in jest.

She pumped her hand only two more times before Ben gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away. He gripped her hair in the same way she'd taken his earlier, tugging just until the pain melded into the pleasure he knew followed. Rey whimpered softly as his lips crashed down on hers. She tasted herself on his tongue mingled with a flavor that was all him. A flavor she was practically addicted to at this point. When he dragged his mouth away, she tried to follow but his hold on her hair prevented the movement.

"Ready," he questioned, searching her eyes as he moved his hands back down her body. Out of breath from his kiss, Rey could only nod. The moment she did, he hauled her up his torso. Ben held her aloft, hovering so that just the head of his cock was rubbing against her folds. She tried to move her hips and just impale herself but the way he held her body didn't allow for much in the way of movement. He was in control.

But Rey knew how to get what she wanted.

Bombarding his mind with image after image of him sinking into her over and over again, taking her from behind, riding him to completion, buried to the hilt as she screamed for him to fuck her harder, the memories flowed with ease.

And then the air left her lungs.

Her body was slammed down onto his so suddenly that she couldn't even cry out. She could feel him at the base of her spine, filling her so completely she was ready to explode. Rey opened her eyes to see that he was staring at her with a look of pure heat so fierce. His smirk was infuriating. And so fucking hot.

"Cheater," he grunted, moving his hips just enough for her to feel the change it presented inside her body.

"Just pressing my advantage," she moaned. The way he chuckled at that really should not sound as attractive as it did.

"Lean back for me." Rey did as he requested, feeling the tree at her back lending its support. Ben shifted his grip on her so that her legs were bent over his forearms. The motion spread her wide for him which made him grow harder inside her. He looked down at where their bodies were joined only to be overcome by the sight. "Fuck Rey, you're beautiful."

Her responding moan sounded like no word he knew of in any language which meant she was close already. He knew he would follow her when she flew apart the second time. The speed of his thrusts increased, hips snapping brutally as he chased their release. They would both be bruised tomorrow but excuses had been made to med droids before. It was worth it.

His name was suddenly ripped from her mouth as he drove into her. Ben could feel her walls beginning to flutter around him even as she begged him to keep going. If he never heard another word for the rest of his life, the sound of his own name falling from her lips as a desperate plea for more pleasure could make him perfectly satisfied with that fate. She opened the Bond so he could share in the first waves of her own orgasm, so he could use her ecstasy to fuel his own. Her body convulsed as he felt the tell-tale tightening signifying his own orgasm was baring down on him. Rey allowed his name to become a mantra on her lips, as if her very consciousness had zeroed in on him alone.

"Yes yes yes," he growled into her neck, the jets of his climax filling her to the brim. The traitorous weakening of his own legs forced him to slow his pace. Rey didn't seem to mind as she rode out her own final waves. Her eyes were closed in what he could only describe as bliss. Ben felt a surge of pride that he'd brought that look to her face, that sensation to her body.

He pulled out of her slowly so he could enjoy the evidence of their actions glistening on his softening cock. Rey's legs were still unsteady as her feet were planted once more on the ground but Ben kept a hold on her waist. She giggled as she tucked him back into his pants before pulling him down for a kiss. His dick twitched when she bit his lip again.

"You're trying to kill me," he repeated himself from the training room.

The rain eased up to a soft drizzle as he looked around on the ground for her pants. They had to be wrung out in order for her to be able to step into them but once she was dressed again, Ben took her hand and began walking back to the base's main entrance. About halfway through the field, he changed course.

"Ben, where are we going?" Her question was met with a grin that left her mind hazy.

"The hangar," he replied. When she didn't seem to make the connection, he cupped her face in his hands. "You think I forgot about that Silencer fantasy of yours?"

 _ **-fin-**_


End file.
